The objective of this grant application is to establish a Center of Biomedical Excellence in Host- Pathogen interactions that is highly interactive and consists of a dynamic group of junior investigators whose research focus is on understanding the mechanisms that underline the host respose to various infectious agents. We have proposed five new independent, but cohesive research projects, all led by junior investigators, that will use molecular, biochemical, immunological, and microbiological approaches to study host-pathogen interactions in different infectious disease models. We will define the role that certain host factors such as C-type lectins, Toll-like receptors, and other cell surface receptors that play a major role in the initiation of the host response, and we propose cutting edge, critica research in identifying molecules and signaling pathways that can regulate immune response and inhibit bacterial/pathogen growth. These goals will be accomplished utilizing an integrative approach to link several investigators to understand various infections. To enhance the program further, we have included a translational component as a key facet of this COBRE, which is consistent with our global, strategic mission to address the needs of North Dakota's aging, largely rural population that are prone to infectious diseases such as pulmonary infections, sepsis, neuroinflammation and vector-borne disease. We will also identify novel parasite-induced immune suppressive mechanisms, which could lead to new treatment paradigms for debilitating autoimmune diseases. The rationale for this center is that each individual brings unique expertise and key directions that together can help elucidate the role of immunomodulatory changes in various infectious disease models. This center will nurture a focused group of investigators, and successful completion of our specific aims will result in the establishment of a collaborative and sustainable Center of Excellence in Host-Pathogen interactions capable of attracting the brightest and most talented faculty, students and fellows to conduct world-class research in the burgeoning field of infectious disease. UND is fully committed to ensuring the growth and sustainability of this group even after the COBRE grant ends, which will establish and maintain UND as the emerging infectious disease center in the US.